


Road Rage

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Adjacents [5]
Category: Dredd (2012), Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Horny Techie, Kylux Adjacent Ship, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Rage Matt, Rutting, Sort Of, Star Wars Modern AU, Techienician, Vibrating plugs, annoying neighbors, illegal parking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Matt gets a call from Techie just as he's finishing with work--he needs Matt for um, reasons. Matt needs to get home Now. But traffic and narrow streets and no parking spots are not making his journey any easier or faster . . .
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Series: Kylux Adjacents [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364965
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the original idea for 'Warm Welcome', and it's been sitting on the back burner of my brain for over 9 months!

Matt's cell rings (he has the old fashioned telephone ring, it brings back memories of living with his Mom), just as he's climbing back into his van. "I'm done. You mother-fuckers better not be calling me back out." He mumbles, grabbing the cell. Immediately his irritation drains away as he looks at the screen. Without another thought he's swiping the answer button and putting it to his ear. 

"Hey babe. Whatcha need?"

There's a long pause, is that heavy breathing he hears? He draws the phone away to check the screen. Techie, still connected. He shoves the phone back against his cheek. "Babe? You ok?"

"Mattie . . . Uh. Um, I kinda messed up."

A line of concern crosses Matt's forehead as he settles himself into the company van seat and slams the heavy, creaking door shut. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing's wrong. Exactly. I just, um. Well."

"Babe? Tell me so I can help you."

"Ok. Yeah. You see, I wanted to surprise you when you got home. Have something nice waiting for you."

A slice of panic strikes Matt's gut. His brain busily runs over important dates. Has he forgotten a special day? It's November, not Valentine's or Christmas . . . Techie's birthday is in April . . . Their anniversary was over the Summer. He bites his lip. "That sounds nice. Uh, any special reason?"

"No, no. Just, well. Because. You deserve it. You're always so sweet to me."

Relief washes over Matt and he takes a cleansing breath. "Babe, I love you. You deserve a lot more than what you get."

"Yes, well. Ah!"

Matt stops his usual fidgeting. "Techie? What is going on? You're starting to worry me."

"No, no. There's, uh. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Everything's fine." There's another long, breathy silence. "That's kinda the problem."

"Techie . . ."

"Ok, ok! I'm just a little embarrassed, and I need you."

Matt puts the phone on speaker and shoves it into the cradle on his dash. Manipulating the old metal key into the switch he starts the van. "I'm on my way. C'mon, tell me what's going on."

"Uh, ok. Like I said, I wanted to do something for you." 

Matt swears he can hear a throaty moan and some rustling. "Where are you?" Out of habit his turn signal is on, as he noses away from the building he was parked beside, trying to get back into traffic. Just his luck, the narrow road is filled with cars. 

"Uh, in the bedroom. I was working and got the idea to get, uh, ready for when you came home."

"Oh." Says Matt, starting to get the drift of the conversation. He smiles even as he's jerking the wheel and cutting off someone to pull into the road. The sound of a horn fills the air behind him. "How did you do that?"

"I opened the uh, package we got last week."

"Oh." Matt says again. Smile widening. "How did it fit?"

Techie gives another breathy sigh. "Perfectly. It works like a uh, dream."

Matt looks in his mirrors as the sound of sirens comes in through the open windows. Luckily they pass on another street. He's got nowhere to pull off on the busy, narrow road. He's still smiling as he turns his attention back to the cell. "Oh yeah? So you tried it out?"

"Oh yes. I put it in and turned it onto the lowest setting. Then I went back to work."

All of a sudden Matt feels his pants getting tighter. His heartrate picks up and he sounds a bit breathy himself when he answers. "You, you've got it in now?" His hands grip the steering wheel and suddenly traffic seems unusually slow. 

"I put it in after lunch. I kept it on low, but it was too much."

"So, you've still got it in?"

"Yes, Mattie." Techie actually whines. 

The light ahead turns green. Matt immediately hits the horn. The cars ahead are taking their sweet fucking time moving. He's gonna miss the light and have to wait another whole cycle. He hits the gas and the light turns red as he passes through the intersection. Disaster averted he turns his attention back to the phone. "How does it feel? Tell me, baby."

"Fuck." Techie actually groans. "It feels so good. It's like, massaging me from the inside. If I sit just right it's right against my prostate. My desk chair makes it sit um, just right."

Matt's pants aren't tight anymore. They're just plain torture now. He's fully hard thinking about Techie sitting at his desk, moaning and palming himself as the new plug works on his prostate. He honks the horn at a car that slows down more than necessary to make a right turn. "Move!" He yells out the window. 

"I, I had to. I couldn't, um, concentrate on work. It felt too good. Couldn't focus enough to uh, work."

Matt straightens the wheel and hits the gas. He squeezes the steering wheel, irritation boiling up as he approaches, yet another, red light. "Where are you now, baby?"

"On the bed. If I lay on my back it's not right against my prostate. After I uh, calmed down a little, I thought I would try another setting."

Matt had overheard someone at work talking about a website for sex toys they had ordered from. Matt had memorized the website and he and Techie had visited it that night. Just going through the catalog had been enough to lead to a night of mind-blowing fucking, so they had decided to order something.

Matt shifts in his seat to relieve the pressure on his dick. It doesn't help much, especially as an image of Techie lying on the bed with a vibrating plug up his ass fills his head. His mouth is dry as he asks, "what happened?" The light turns green and he immediately floors the gas. Unfortunately, someone runs the light and he has to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting them. He leans on the horn and yells out the window as they drive off. "Asshole!" He does Not have time for this. 

Techie doesn't seem to notice. "Fuck it felt good. The more I turned it up the better it felt. Like uh, my whole body is gonna come. It's amazing, Matt." There's another moan and Matt imagines he can hear the buzzing of the plug. Fuck, fuck, fuck. His dick is throbbing. Then Techie adds, "are you on your way home?"

Matt has completed all his assignments for the day, but he's still supposed to go back to the office to file his paperwork. Fuck that. "I am now baby. Just hold on."

Great, another fucking red light. As soon as it turns green he lays on the horn again. "Go!" He bellows. The car in front of him crawls into the intersection. 

Without using his signal Matt makes an abrupt right-hand turn. Fuck this, he's going the back way. 

"Hold on Techie. I'm coming as fast as I can."

"Matt."

"Yeah baby?" The road is more narrow here, and maybe he's actually not covering ground any faster having to take a bunch of sharp curves. But at least he's moving. It makes him feel like he's going faster. 

"I don't want to come without you here. I wanna come on your dick. I just put the plug in to get ready for you. I wanted to be open and ready. Just for you."

It's Matt's turn to moan. He would grab his dick to just try and take off some pressure, but the road is narrow and curving, and he's driving pretty fast. He has to keep both hands in the wheel. He stomps his heavy steel-toed boot on the gas and brake, alternately. "Just hang in there, babe. I'll be there soon."

"Do you want me to take it out? I wanna wait for you, Mattie."

"No!" Matt yells as he slows down at a stop sign-- just long enough to know that there's no one he needs to stop for. And no cops in sight. He shoots through the intersection and gets into a straighter stretch of road. He takes the opportunity to adjust his dick. He lets his hand linger just a moment, then forces it away. Fuck he's hard. "Techie." His voice is almost a growl. "I wanna take it out myself. Can you wait? I'm only a couple blocks away."

There's a long moan. "Fuck it feels good, Mattie. But ok. Um, you're gonna feel even better. I think, uh. I think I need you to do something."

"Fuck, anything baby." He's going thirty-five in a twenty-five zone. He doesn't want to wreck or hit anyone; he just wants to get home in one piece and fuck his boyfriend's hot little ass. He makes himself concentrate on the road. His knuckles are white on the steering wheel. 

"I need, uh. Ok, I think I can do it if you tell me I can't come yet."

That gives Matt pause. "What?" That's not something they've done before. Matt usually gives Techie anything he wants, and usually Techie won't even ask for it.

"Tell me I can't come yet, Matt. Tell me I have to wait for you, that I have to, oh fuck. Wait."

Just the thought of Matt standing over Techie and telling him what to do . . . Maybe taking his chin in his big hand so Techie is looking right at him, telling him what he wants, how to be good for him . . .

Fuck, Matt would never have thought he would be into that, but. He takes a deep breath, turning into their road. "Techie." He licks his lips. 

"Mattie . . ."

"You can't . . ." He pauses and takes another breath. He tries to even his voice, his breathing, inject a stern volume to his words. "Don't come yet. You're gonna wait, and I'm going to come home and fuck you until you come apart on my dick."

"Yes Mattie. I'll wait. Thank you."

Matt is even more turned on now and the unexpected 'thank you' almost makes him come right then. He grabs his dick and squeezes, his eyes rolling back momentarily. 

Then he grabs the steering wheel and focuses on getting to Techie. 

Techie lives in the same apartment he's lived in since he moved to Matt's city for work. Even though he works from home he has to make occasional appearances. He likes the apartment, the neighborhood, because he doesn't need a car. He is close enough to most things to walk, or get delivery, and catch a bus for everything else. 

But, the neighborhood is not car-friendly. Matt's own car is garaged half a mile away in case they need it. And there is little to no fucking parking. Usually Matt has to park his van a couple of blocks away and walk. But he doesn't have time, and his dick is too hard to walk very far. 

He circles the building once. There are no open spots. Or, in one case, a selfish mother-fucker has taken two spots for their expensive little car. It isn't even that nice of car. Matt curses and continues around again. 

"I'm outside, baby. Hold on just a little longer. I'm gonna park and then I'll be with you."

"Mattie . . . I wanna come. So bad. But I'm being good for you." He can hear the sheets rustle and a muffled "mmmmmm."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Matt's dick pushes against the fly of his jeans. It could be enough to make him come, but there's just enough bite from the zipper to help back him off a little. He's driving around the building. Again. "You're being so good for me, baby. I'm gonna give it to you just like you like, cause you're doing just what I asked." At that, Matt lets out a shuddering sigh and makes a snap decision. "Fuck this. I'm gonna just leave it right here. Mrs. Allen can kiss my ass." Mrs. Allen was the building busybody. She had complained about Matt's parking the company van out front before. She thought it made the building look trashy and commercial. Matt couldn't fucking care less right now. 

He backs up against the brick side of the building, under the utility lines and boxes. Jumping out, leaving the windows open, he tosses an orange cone in front of the van by the edge of the road. Hopefully any passing police will think he's at a jobsite. He grabs the phone and slams the van door. 

Yanking his orange work vest as low as he can over his crotch, Matt starts an awkward jog around to the front of the building. He knows he's waddling because of his hard dick, but his only thought is to get to Techie. 

Taking the cell off speaker Matt throws it back against his ear and whispers huskily to Techie "I'm here, babe. I'm coming up the stairs now. You're doing so good. I'm on my way to take care of you. Right now."

Techie has been reduced to answering in moans and long heavy breaths. They fill Matt's ear as he tries his best to sprint up the front steps, and stomps his way through the small run-down lobby where three neighbors have gathered to collect their mail and gossip. He can feel their eyes on his back but he's too concerned with getting his hands on Techie to feel the usual anger at their petty jealousies. 

He does, however, curse every single fucking step he has to take to get to their third floor apartment. By the time he reaches the landing he's loosening the button on his jeans, running for their door. 

He fumbles with the keys, yelling "Fuck!" loudly when they drop to the floor. He thinks his phone is still engaged, but he can only think to get inside, get to Techie. 

He manages to get in the door, remembers to close it if not lock it. He couldn't give two fucks if it's locked and will tear anyone apart that would dare interrupt them now. 

Phone, keys, orange vest are thrown onto the couch as he passes, heading straight to the bedroom. 

He stands in the doorway for a beat, taking in the view. He can hear Techie breathing hard, making little mewling sounds as he ruts into the mattress, hands gripping the sheets. Matt steps into the room. "I'm here baby. You did so good. I'm gonna take care of you now."

His dirty work t-shirt hits the floor and he's climbing onto the bed, smudged jeans and workboots be damned. He pulls Techie towards him by his hips, slotting them together and pulling Techie up against his chest. He still has all his clothes on, and is almost completely limp against Matt. 

Sliding his hands down Techie's chest he grabs his shirt and pulls up, exposing him. Techie's hair fall over Matt's own shoulder after the shirt is pulled loose and joins his on the floor. Matt runs his hands down his chest again, going straight for the fastening, quickly pushing Techie's pants down to his thighs. 

"Let's see what you've been doing all day." Matt has to physically stop himself from rutting against Techie's ass, instead he pushes him over again so his cheek and chest are on the bed, ass in the air. 

As fucking turned on as Matt is, as much as he has been thinking about grabbing Techie and just fucking him hard for the last half hour, Matt finds himself pausing. 

He runs his hands over Techie's lower back, down over his adorable ass, feeling the electricity of their skin touching, pushing his fingers down into Techie's most private places.

"Look at you, baby." He barely recognizes his own voice, but Techie reacts to the sound. He opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder at Matt. His voice sounds very far away, but his eyes are drilling into him. 

"It's all for you Mattie."

That's all Matt can take. He reaches between Techie's cheeks and finds the end of the plug. He gives it one firm push, just to hear Techie cry out, then he jerks it out and throws it to the end of the bed. It lays there, still vibrating. As he extricates his dick out of his jeans, a distant part of Matt's brain notes that Techie is still holding the remote. 

Then he's pressing inside Techie, feeling the tight heat wrapping around his swollen, super-sensitive dick. 

"Oh fuck." He groans, feeling Techie wiggle beneath him, giving a long nasally squeal as Matt bottoms out. "There's your reward, baby." Matt is gripping his hips tightly, grinding against his ass for just a moment. 

Then they both hold on tightly as Matt pulls back and starts pounding into him, both knowing they can't last. There's no point in trying. 

They're both burning up from the inside, the friction of Matt fucking Techie hard and fast ignites an almost immediate reaction. It's only a short minute or two later and they're both coming loudly, Techie completely untouched. 

Matt's hips jerk a couple of times, the last of his come being drawn out by Techie's still quivering ass. He falls forward onto one forearm, covering Techie's skin with his own without crushing him. 

They're still breathing hard, still coming down, Matt's dick still hard and throbbing inside Techie when his phone makes a chirping sound. It's lying next to them, still connected to Matt's phone in the other room. Techie tiredly reaches out, drops the remote, and shuffles the phone closer. 

He disconnects the call to Matt with a smile. "Hope you didn't, uh, leave your phone anywhere?" He hits the button to listen to the voice mail. 

Matt leans until he's pulling Techie over into his side and tight against his chest. They both move as he takes a deep breath and Techie wiggles back against him. They're still attached by Matt's dick. He's tired but there is an electricity humming under his skin. His dick is still hard. 

He can vaguely hear the nosy neighbor's voice coming out of Techie's phone, but he's still too distracted to care. Matt nudges his nose into Techie's hair, feeling the soft strands moving as he breathes against them. 

Eventually Techie disconnects and leans his head back against Matt's throat. He's still a bit breathless. "Mrs. Allen says you're illegally parked and she's gonna um, call the company if you don't move the van."

Neither one of them moves. Matt just pulls Techie closer and gives his hips a couple of experimental slides. If he fucks Techie again now they'll have a huge mess.

Techie reaches a hand back and presses on Matt's ass. "You're gonna have to uh, find somewhere else for the van."

Matt buries his face in Techie's hair. "Uh huh." He slides his hips again and Techie clutches the meat of his ass between his fingers. Their breathing is speeding up again instead of slowing down. Matt doesn't even care that he's still got on his jeans and boots. 

"You need to go." Techie almost sounds convincing. Matt moves his hips a little faster. Techie gasps and presses back against him. Clearly, all they've done is take the edge off. 

"You need to go." Techie repeats, but pulls them tighter together, even as he says it. "But I think you should fuck me again, um. First."

"Slower, this time. I gotta feel all of you, baby."

Matt's fingers bring Techie back to full hardness as he fucks him with long, slow strokes. They can still hear the plug vibrating at the other end of the bed.


End file.
